Resident Evil: Fear Fufilled
by MadzAssassin01234
Summary: Almost one and half years have past since the Tall Oaks and China incidents. Settling down for a 'less stressful job' former USS agent Helena Harper has just gotten used to her new role as a detective. However, with one chilling case comes a sinister plot and chucks Helena and her partner Roy in at the deep end. Returning back to fear to get it fufilled wasn't part of Helena's job.


1

Helena Harper slings her bag of her shoulder and launches it onto the sofa. She locks the door before hanging her keys on the key rack and heads straight through to the kitchen. Her fingers weave their way around her coat's buttons as she walks. A nearby clock ticks repetitively and every now and then a car or two can be heard on the streets below. A sense of misery lingers thorough out the apartment. She folds her coat onto the back of the kitchen chair. A handgun sits patiently on the kitchen table, accompanied by this morning's mail. Helena unfastens her pistol holster and removes her badge from her belt and slams the two it next to her handgun. She grabs the mail and quickly glances through the envelopes and grumbles under her breath. Without looking at them all, she flings them into the bin and delves into the fridge and drags out a bottle of beer. After opening the beverage, she heads over to the TV and turns it on. An irritating, high-pitched shout blasts out from the TV's speakers and a sixty something, grey haired news reporter flashes up on the screen. With the volume lowered, Helena sinks into her couch and chugs a quarter of alcohol down her neck.

"A young woman by the name of Catherine Taylor was found dead this morning in her hotel room at four - forty five am." Whinges the news reporter. Censored pictures of the deceased woman flicks up onto the screen and some fairly small text floats across the bottom reading: 'Homicide Hell'. Helena gulps another wave of beer before diving into her pocket for her phone. An unread message from Roy came through three minutes ago. The message, craving for Helena's attention, was opened quickly. She smirks at the text and replies almost instantly. She turns of the TV and heads over to the kitchen once more. The clock read 23:36, a long hard day of battling the press just to return back to work. A moment of regret whelps out inside of Helena's mind. Why did she choose the job? Her previous occupation was stressful enough and after everything that occurred in the past, she was praying for a less cruel job. However such wishes are never fulfilled through the life Helena has decided to steer. She glances at her badge; the golden plated logo shines fiercely amongst the light. Once more, she fastens her badge to her belt and fastens her handgun holster securely around her waist. She picks up her pistol and slots it gently into its holster. Her back cracks as she bends over and snatches her coat off from the floor. Whilst fastening her coat, from the corner of her eye she spots the mail in the bin. One of the creased envelopes catches her glare. Not a normal envelope however, one without a cheap stamp of some company's logo or a Dear Sir or Madame printed at the top. She lunges her hand into the bin and clutches the envelope aggressively. Her address was stated in the top left corner and her name was written rather scruffily in the centre. With a hint or urgency, she rips into the envelope and pulls out letter. Her eyes widen with eagerness and she unfolds the letter and begins to read:

_Helena_

_It's been a while since we spoke. I heard that you have moved to Brokensburg yesterday and I received the sense to get in touch with you. How have you been keeping lately? I heard that area can be rather rough, but I'm sure you can handle it. You could handle anything after Tall Oaks and China, anyone could however. I didn't get the chance to say it was an honour working with you; I couldn't of asked for a better partner. _

_However, you're not the only person who is busy. I've got a lot of work to do and I bet you have too. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Leon_

A sheepish smile gathers in the kitchen and a giggle emerges amongst the misery. She folds the letter and tucks it into her back pocket. The subtle sound of Madonna's 'Get into the groove' slithers into the room and slowly increases with volume. Helena reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. Roy, again. She answers it with a major sigh.

"What is it?" She grumbles.

Several beams of light soar deep into the night sky, battling the darkness and clouds of rain come crashing down amongst the vast wideness of the cornfields. Police officers scatter around the empty space, tugging their way through the mud and colliding with the harsh rain. The dark clouds provide an excellent camouflage for the moon and his army of stars. A slow but fierce wind charges against the spread of trees causing leaves to zip through the air at a mild speed. Multiple police cars wait patiently on the outskirts on the field, getting drenched by the rain; they keep their headlights on to provide some sort of visibility for the wandering officers. Sat on the bonnet of a Ford Sema, Roy Notten can be found on the other side of the road. His troubles ride amongst the train of smoke that recently departed from end of Roy's cigar. Whilst releasing his depression, he's flicking through his contacts within his black Samsung Galaxy. Every two minutes or so, a small cough is released from jail and flies freely into the night sky. A quick flick of the thumb allows him to delve deeper into his contact list. Realising that his thumb is becoming tired, he makes a sharp stop within the section that holds names beginning with the letter H. With one swift, powerful tap on the name of Helena Harper, he's launched into a voice call. After waiting for numerous seconds, a violent voice smothered in an aggressive tone is released into Roy's ear. "What is it!?" Snaps Helena. Rolling his eyes, Roy drops his cigar onto the ground and crushes it with the end of his shoe.

"Where in gods name are you? I told you to get here ASAP! That was 10 minutes ago." His shout echoes into the night. With a fine hiss of the tongue, Helena commutes her reply almost immediate,

"Careful with all that shouting, you don't want to choke on that cigar of yours. I'm on my way, about 15 minutes away tops." A grin cracks through Roy's lips and is followed by a short chuckle. The relationship the two hold is rather unique and Roy knows it. After working with Helena for almost 11 months, he knows that his recently obtained partner is a keeper. That's if she doesn't run off like his previous comrades. Despite the rocky winds of the path they're both on, they can still stand by each other with a sense of realism. This unbeatable bond will scourge through any obstacle that lays a head of them.

"Just don't take long." He concludes the call and slips his mobile into his coat's pocket. The rain's tempo increases as it splashes down onto the scene. Getting colder by the minute, Roy hops into his car to keep dry.

The rain falls, silence banishes as thunder enters. The streets, scarce and the skies darkening by the minute, the crime scene was getting busier and busier by the hour. All sorts of detectives and officers from various points of the city gather next to their custom made cars and a small forensic team sprint into the fields. As Helena's black Chevrolet, glossed by the rain swirls up the pavement, Roy shuffles out of his car as he flings his cigar onto the ground. "About fuckin' time." He mumbles. The Chevrolet's car door opens and the sound of heels can be heard, tapping against the moist concrete. Her hair battles the wind as she struts towards Roy, there's a hint of anger in her movement. Roy smiles aggressively and begins to walk beside her. "You said you was 15 minutes away, yet again I should of known that would've been an inaccurate figure." He giggles. She glances a ray of evil at him.

"Yeah well, you should know me by now. What have we got?" she mutters. The rain continuously attacks them as they walk off the pavement and onto the abandoned road. A pothole filled with rainwater provides as a trap for Roy as his foot plunges into the cold puddle,

"Argh, for god-sake." He says whilst dragging his drenched foot out of the hole. Helena hasn't bothered to stop to wait for him. With a quick shake of the foot, he catches up to her. "It had to be me, anyway, we have 6 victims, all strung up like pigs for slaughter. This isn't just a serial killer here; this is something a lot worse. A fuckin' psycho is what we have here." He rambles. They both step up the pavement and walk down the path leading off it. Ahead of the two is a ancient wood rotten barn surrounded by a vast empty space. Police officers scurry around like ants through out the vicinity and a streak of trees border like a fence nearby. In the opposite direction, a long endless road sits quietly at the top of the path. Several cop cars supporting a banner of tape have sliced off the rain-splattered road. Shrubs and ferns scatter out next to the road, holding forces against the deathly breeze. Roy's leather jacket fights back against the rain as he walks alongside Helena. Their footprints engrave in the mud and their jackets flap around amongst the wind. A small but fat officer approaches them. He wears a short slim brown jacket that struggles to shield from the rain, underneath sits a blue shirt buttoned all the way to the top with a golden badge strapped to the breast pocket.

"Detectives Harper and Nutten, chiefs waiting for you round the back, this way." His voice clouded by thunder, however Helena understands him anyway. He leads them around the back of the barn; Helena and Roy glance at the makeshift structure. The rotten wood gives of the stench of death.

"The smell of the wood is stifling" shrieks Helena. The officer turns around, a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

"That's not the wood." He says.

Around the back of the barn stands stiffly a tree. It's posture twisted slightly at an angle and heaps of dead leaves sit underneath.

"Holy shit." Helena swears as she stares in horror at the branches. Hanging of the tree, a woman from the age of 27 drips down lifelessly. Above her, a man of a few years older. Three other more corpses droop down from the trees fragile branches and one patiently sits nailed to the trunk…

**Chapter 2 coming soon :)**

**Please comment/review and any criticism is highly appreciated.**


End file.
